Welcome Home, Sheriff
by Impressionsguy
Summary: Set at the end of Toy Story 2, Woody, Buzz, and the others just got home from their adventure, and a certain porcelain doll is eager to see her sheriff again.


**Author's note: **I've loved Toy Story for as long as I can remember, but I've never delved into writing a fic set in it, until now. So here's a little one-shot set at the end of Toy Story 2, my favorite of the series. I don't own Toy Story or the characters.

* * *

Welcome Home, Sheriff

"One, two, three." Buzz huffed as he and Woody pushed open Andy's bedroom window upon returning from Andy's toys' adventure to rescue Woody, which had unexpectedly brought home new faces. Three Pizza Planet Aliens, and two dolls who were part of the Woody's Roundup collection, Bullseye, a plush horse, and Jessie, a yodeling cowgirl doll. It was night, Andy was going to be home at any minute, in fact, they were lucky Andy hadn't already gotten home. However, just because it was night it didn't mean the residents of Andy's room weren't still up and about.

"Hey everybody, they're home!" Wheezy, the squat squeeze toy penguin called out to the toys, immediately drawing attention to the window where Buzz, Jessie, and Rex were the first to climb through the window, followed by Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog.

"Oh, my little sweet potato!" Mr. Potato Head called out, hopping down from Andy's desk to embrace his wife.

"Sweetheart!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed. "Where's Woody, you got Woody, didn't you?"

"Of course we got Woody." He nodded, this was enough to make his wife jump in excitement, who ran off almost immediately out of Andy's room to Molly's room. Mr. Potato Head had a good idea why she did that, he just chuckled a little bit.

Moments later, Mrs. Potato Head arrived back in Andy's room, pulling Bo Peep by the arm excitedly, Bo was more than excited to see Woody, Buzz, and the others again, but she had a very calm attitude about her, and couldn't help but find it humorous how energetic her friend was being. Bo looked up to the desk where her friends were coming through the window, she saw Buzz, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, and then some new faces, a cowgirl doll and a horse, but not her sheriff.

"There y'go." Woody pulled the last of the three aliens up onto the desk, making himself visible to Bo. Remember what was said about her being calm? Well, forget that for a moment. Before Woody even had a moment to look around the room he called home, Bo had made her way up to the desk and pinned him down, covering his plastic face in kisses.

"An' who's this now?" Jessie looked at the porcelain doll covering Woody in affection.

"That's Bo Peep!" Rex answered.

"The sheriff's_ femme fatale_." Hamm elaborated.

"Well, now I know why you were so dead set on getting back home." Jessie remarked, picking Woody up to his boots after Bo had climbed off of him. "Howdy, I'm Jessie." She held her hand out to Bo, smiling widely. Bo smiled shyly and shook her hand gently.

"Bo." Bo replied. "Care to tell me about your little adventure? Woody's always too modest, I want the full story."

"Am not!" Woody exclaimed.

"Well, sure, I'd be glad to," Jessie nodded, taking Bo along as she relayed the story of all that had happened over the past couple days to her new friend while Bullseye followed behind. Woody sighed fondly, watching Bo walk away with his new friend, Buzz grinned a little and patted his friend on the back.

"Okay, now, you've gotta admit. You would have been pretty lonely in Japan." Buzz remarked. "Even looking past Andy, Slinky, Rex... me, who happens to be your best friend, one look at her and you realize you're lucky the guys and I came after you."

"Alright, Buzz, you were right, and I was wrong. Happy?" Woody asked, chuckling a little.

"All I wanted to hear." Buzz replied.

Woody laid back on the pillow of Andy's bed a few minutes later, resting his eyes after a very tiring couple of days. _Andy should be home pretty soon. _He thought to himself. Before he could think more about Andy's coming arrival and how he'd respond to the fact his arm was still ripped, which was a concern to him still, he heard a voice call his name from the floor.

"Woody?" Bo asked. "Honey, can you help me up?" He looked down to see her holding her crook up for him to pull her up. He smiled with a nod and pulled her up to the bed, taking her hand to help her with her footing to make sure she didn't fall. "I forgot to say this when I first saw you again, but, welcome home Sheriff." She snuggled up beside him against the pillow.

"Thanks, Bo." He smiled sweetly, wrapping one of his cloth arms around her.

"Woody, Jessie was telling me that you were going to be sent to a museum in Japan." She said quietly. "And... you seemed like you wanted to go. Did you?"

"Bo," he sighed. "I was scared. I was being manipulated, lied to, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"The Prospector, right?" Bo asked. "Jessie brought him up. He certainly got what he deserved." Bo huffed, curling her delicate porcelain fingers into fists, Woody couldn't help but find that a little cute, but he also appreciated that she cared as well. "Well, I'm glad you didn't go, I would have been very lonely without you."

"And, the moment I'd have came to my senses, I'd be lonely for you too, I'm glad Buzz slapped some sense into me." Woody replied.

"So am I." She giggled before she kissed his cheek. "So, Jessie seems nice."

"She is," Woody nodded. "You didn't hear this from me, but I caught Buzz glancing at her a couple of times when we were making our way home."

"Oh was he?" Bo grinned. "Good for him."

"Mm." Woody nodded, going silent for a moment. "Andy should be home soon."

"Yeah," Bo nodded. "It'll be nice to have him home, especially now that I have my sheriff back for play time."

"Well, keep in mind your sheriff is still technically out of commission." Woody looked at his shoulder sadly, which had been town by Stinky Pete at the airport. "You may have to get used to Buzz being the hero for at least a little while."

"Woody, it's only a popped seam, easily repaired," Bo assured him. "You'll be back into play in no time, Andy wouldn't want you gone too long."

"You think so?" Woody asked.

"I know so." Bo smiled. "You are still his favorite toy."

"I like to imagine it's a shared position now." Woody shrugged modestly. "Thanks, Bo." He leaned against her and smiled warmly, Bo reached up and stroked his cheek softly, looking up at him with a smile.

"Don't mention it, Woody." She smiled a little, kissing his cheek. Just then, they heard the sound on Mom's van pulling in the driveway, Andy must be home! Woody got to his boots and called out.

"Andy's home everyone, places!" He called. "Buzz, Jessie, guys, get up here." He waved to his closer friends of the toys. Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Bullseye, and the Aliens got up on the bed, and Woody hopped down and helped Etch up to the bed with the group, whispering what he wanted his screen to display for Andy. Meanwhile, Bo carefully made her way down and joined Mrs. Potato Head in going back to Molly's room.

"I'll see you later, sheriff." She blew him a kiss before closing the door shut with her crook.

"I'll see you later, Bo." Woody smiled before freezing into his toy self, eagerly anticipating Andy to burst through the door.


End file.
